1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MOS Si substrate and an electronic apparatus, such as a camera, having the solid-state imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amplification-type solid-state imaging devices represented by MOS image sensors such as CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors are known as one type of solid-state imaging devices. Moreover, charge transfer-type solid-state imaging devices represented by CCD (charge coupled device) image sensors are also known. These solid-state imaging devices are broadly used in digital cameras, digital video cameras, and the like. In recent years, as solid-state imaging devices which are mounted on mobile apparatuses, such as camera-incorporated mobile phones or PDAs (personal digital assistants), the MOS image sensors have been used more than the CCD image sensors because the CMOS image sensors are advantageous in terms of lower power supply voltage, smaller power consumption, and the like.
An MOS solid-state imaging device has a configuration in which a plurality of pixels is arranged in a two-dimensional array, wherein each pixel is composed of a photodiode serving as a photoelectric conversion unit and a plurality of pixel transistors. In recent years, with the miniaturization of pixels, in order to reduce the area occupied by the pixel transistors per pixel, a so-called multi-pixel sharing structure is proposed in which a part of the pixel transistors is shared by a plurality of pixels. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/172950, 2006/054276, and 2006/157953 describe a solid-state imaging device with 2-pixel sharing structure.